The present invention relates to a vehicle visor.
Recently, automotive visor installations using multiple visors have become increasingly popular. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,681,363 and 4,690,450 disclose two such multiple visor installations in which two separate visor panels are employed. Typically, one visor is a primary visor panel which may include an illuminated vanity mirror package; and the other visor a secondary visor which may be in the form of a generally flat molded blade which includes an extension slide. These visors are mounted between a pair of mounting brackets specifically designed to receive multiple visors such that the two separate visors can be moved to provide simultaneous front and side window protection against sun glare. U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 866,272, filed May 23, 1986, entitled VISOR, also discloses a multiple visor installation providing simultaneous front and side window protection.
Although these multiple visor installations provide the desired sun blocking protection, they are somewhat bulky. In as much as two separate visors are employed, with the decreasing available space particularly in the forward windshield and headliner area of modern vehicles, such two visor installations are more difficult to accommodate. Further, with modern vehicle designs, the utilization of some multiple visor installations is somewhat less attractive than a single visor installation.